Bungee
by H'te Rarpee
Summary: Jaune gives Pyrrha a scare at the amusement park. Jaune x Pyrrha. One-shot. Probably not the same quality as massages so give me constructive criticism in the reviews. Explanation for massages absence in the authors note, so check that even if you don't want to read the story.


**Authors Note: I have NO idea where this came from, I was thinking about bungee jumping and suddenly Jaune just invaded my imagination, practically yelling "Write me! Write me!" yes I know I am insane, get over it :P. For those of you waiting for massages, don't worry, its coming!**

**Written while listening to 'Anyone out there' By Stan SB. Yes I write stuff while listening to glitch hop, don't judge me!**

Bungee

Today was a strange Saturday.

Teams RWBY and JNPR did not have classes, seeing as it was the weekend. But they also didn't end up sitting around in their dorm rooms messing around. No, they were at an amusement park, enjoying themselves.

Or, at least they were trying too.

See, over the past few days Jaune had been different. He had been mostly silent and in an all-around melancholic mood. Now, this was not entirely strange, he got into these moods from time to time, usually after getting mail from his home reminding him of his Father's death. This generally resulted in him spending lots of time around his teammates and taking comfort in their presence. But this time it was different for a couple of reasons. He was not spending nearly as much time around his teammates than he usually did, and he had been like this for three days, starting on May thirty.

Needless to say, Pyrrha was getting worried.

When she tried to talk to him he would tense up, immediately put on a normal façade and act like everything was fine. When she asked him what was wrong he showed her his most recent letter from his Mother, but she tell it was more than that.

They had an extra-long weekend in celebration of getting past the first half of the first semester, so the two teams pooled their Lien to fund a trip to the amusement park. The trip had been fine, Jaune's air-sickness didn't act up once and they got to the park with plenty of time to spare.

They entered the park; it was nestled into a ravine, with high cliff faces on either side. You may think the location to be impractical, but the cliff face provided an excellent foundation for supports on some of the bigger rides.

The two teams had separated to go to whatever ride they wanted to. Yang and Ruby immediately ran to the tallest, roughest rollercoaster in the park and got in line. Nora dragged Ren off to a ride that was like a cylinder with a base that you stood on. The cylinder would spin and then the floor would drop out, leaving you stuck to the side of the cylinder until the ride stopped spinning.

Ren was not amused by this ride.

Blake and Weiss went off to rides geared to those who couldn't handle the fast rollercoasters, but when Pyrrha had turned to ask Jaune where he wanted to go, he was gone. Feeling annoyed at being ditched she began asking around to see if anyone had seen the young man leave, but they all shook their heads.

Pyrrha decided to go on some rides, thinking that Jaune would show up at some point

Several hours passed and Pyrrha started to panic.

She was about to round up the teams and ask them to help her look when her cell phone rang. It was her custom ringtone for Jaune.

"Jaune, where are you! I'm worried sick!"

"Look up" Came his shaky reply.

Feeling sick to her stomach, she glanced up the cliff face.

There he was, at the very top of the cliff on the edge.

"Jaun-" she tried to shout, but was cut off by Jaune's voice coming from her phone.

"I'm sorry, it was all a lie. Everything was. I just can't do it anymore."

To her horror he tossed his phone to the side and stood still at the edge.

Before she could do anything, Jaune leaned forward and tumbled off the cliff.

She couldn't tell anyone's voice apart as people around her in the park screamed or cried out simultaneously. He fell silently, no screams or shouts of terror, just quiet acceptance. Pyrrha screwed her eyes shut, unable to bear the site of his body striking the ground.

It didn't.

Instead, she was met with a faint gust of wind. She opened her eyes only to see a grinning Jaune descend in front of her.

"April fools" he said smugly, tapping her on the nose as he shut back up on the bungee cord tied to his body.

She stared in stunned silence as he gave whoops of laughter with every bounce of the cord.

* * *

"JAUNE YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED I WAS?"

"Pyrrha, please. I'm not that depressed."

"You could've fooled me" She shot back.

"Alright, I was depressed _at first_; I got a letter from Mom and was upset because of that. But I got over that quickly and instead thought 'April fools is coming up, how can I mess with my partner" he said, still grinning.

"Pretending like you're about to kill yourself?! That's not an April fool's joke, that's horrible!"

"Pyrrha, I might get depressed from a letter, but that would never drive me to kill myself. Besides, I have a lot to live for. I am going to the most prestigious school for hunters in all of Vale, I have an absolutely _wonderful_ team who double as _amazing_ teachers, and I am partnered with Pyrrha _freakin_ Nikos! I would have to be clinically insane to kill myself!"

"Just don't ever do that again, you nearly gave me a heart attack" she said with exasperation clear in her voice.

He chuckled and pulled her into a side hug. "Alright, i'm sorry, and I promise. Now, we have a few hours of daylight left; want to go bungee jumping with me?"

She glared at him, but was unable to hold it when he grinned at her.

"Alright, fine" she grumbled.

He dragged her along to the stairs leading to the top of the cliff, neither of them trying to hide their smiles.

Pyrrha, Jaune later learned, squealed very uncharacteristically when free falling.

It was absolutely adorable.

It was also hilarious when the other members of their group come back to see Jaune and Pyrrha jump from a cliff, only to bounce back up before they hit the ground. Ruby, Yang and Nora immediately ran to the stairs to have a go, leaving an exasperated Weiss, an unnaturally pale looking Blake and a slightly green Ren behind.

* * *

On the dust plane back, Pyrrha explained to the other members the stunt Jaune had pulled, causing many glares to be sent before he gave an altered version of the speech he gave Pyrrha, adding to it "And I have the best friends I could every dream of" to the end. He was, grudgingly, forgiven by his friends, and they all enjoyed the flight back.

The highlight of which was a reappearance of the infamous nick-name 'Vomit Boy' when Jaune had to run off to empty his stomach.

This, of course, sparked lots of teasing, but Jaune didn't care as much as he normally would have. The fact that he brought up the also infamous 'Crater Face' nick-name may have helped in that regard. It certainly did help to deflect some of the teasing off of him.

The other six eventually began to doze off, it was rather late and they were tired from all the excitement.

"Hey look, I can see Beacon!" Jaune cried out, running to the window and dragging Pyrrha behind him.

"It's beautiful…" said Pyrrha in shocked silence as they looked out to the magnificent school with the colorful sunset painted behind it.

"Yes, it certainly is" Jaune agreed.

The beautiful view, combined with standing next to a beautiful girl caused Jaune to be a bit more bold than normal.

He slipped his hand into hers, grasping it gently.

She glanced up to him, but to his relief she didn't pull back.

"But I know of something even more beautiful. Or should I say _someone_ even more beautiful."

He glanced down at her face, smiling gently. She blushed lightly at his compliment, then intertwined her fingers with his and rested her head on his shoulder.

There they stayed as the dust plane, simply enjoying each other's company as they approached Beacon, back to school work, to practice, to bruises and to stress. But for now they didn't have to worry about anything of that sort.

It was quiet and peaceful, and that was enough for them.


End file.
